


A little help from my friend

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Lauren and Blaine go to Scandals together
Series: Glee Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	A little help from my friend

** Blaine and Lauren **

“So why are you accompanying me to a gay bar?” Blaine asked.

“Because I’m bi, and after dealing with Puckerman’s macho-ness for so long. I need something tiny and cute to cleanse my palate,” Lauren said as they went.

“Makes sense,” Blaine said. “I’m glad, I don’t like going by myself anyway.”

“Win win,” she said as they walked up to Scandals.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey, thank, but I’m good,” Blaine said as he ordered a water at the bar. A large gentleman tried to buy him a drink.

“You’re far too adorable, you should let me buy you a drink,” the man tried again.

“I’m not really interested, thank,” Blaine said.

“What? You too good to accept a drink?” the man said angrily. Before the bartender could intervene, a deep female voice sounded from behind the man.

“I believe he said no,” Lauren said firmly. “No, means no.”

“What the?” the man spluttered. “You sicking your bitch on me?” He stepped toward Blaine but Lauren was quicker; she grabbed him by his man bun and yanked back.

“What do you not understand about the word no?” Lauren asked.

“Maybe I should mention that my ‘bitch’ is the state wrestling champion,” Blaine said. “Now you need to apologize for calling her a bitch before she breaks your spine.”

“And apologize to Blaine for being a predatory Neanderthal,” Lauren growled. The man stammered and stumbled over his apologizes before Lauren let him go, shoving him toward the exit in the process.

“Thank L,” Blaine said sincerely.

“No one messes with my Hobbit,” she replied simply.


End file.
